The Demigod Host
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: The son of the Queen and the host of the Darkness. He is hated by some, loved by most, and respected by all. Lets see if Vincent Brooks can conquer the abyss or if he will fall to the madness of his new life as the Demigod Host and the Bringer of Darkness.
1. Awakening of the Host

Hello everyone it is the 3head-dragon coming at you with another story only this time it was not my idea. Full credit goes to **stigma13.** All I did was give input here and there, just think of me as a ghost writer.

"Hello"- talking

" _Hello_ "- thinking

"HELLO"- yelling in anger or surprise

" **HeLlO** "- Darkness talking

" **Hello** "- Darkling/Titan talking

Disclaimer: stigma13 and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Darkness or anything else you may recognize.

The Demigod Host

Chapter 1 prolog: Awakening of the Host

It was a late night in New York City, about 11:15 P.M where we find ourselves watching a young man in his small house watching America Ninja Warrior on his TV while sitting on his couch. The young man has smooth alabaster skin, icy blue eyes that are a bit sharp, raven black straight hair that covers his left eye and stops just under his ears. His eye lashes are defined giving him a slightly feminine look, his body is muscular but lean showing that he was built more for speed rather than power though this also gave him a feminine touch making him look like a pretty boy; we can see this clearly because he's not wearing a shirt. His face wasn't fully shown because he's wearing a black mask that covered his nose down to his neck. In fact the only pair of clothes he wore right now was his mask, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of socks. This young man's name is Vincent Brooks, a seventeen year old boy that lived on his own.

I know you're wondering why he lives on his own and the reason for that is his father died a year ago and he can't remember ever meeting his mother, though he does have a fuzzy image of her in his head from when he was three. As of right now he has two women who claim to work with his mother acting as his legal guardians until he's eighteen. His dad used to always tell him that his mother loved him dearly but due to what she does and who she works with she couldn't be around, the women acting as his guardians told him the same thing and that it was for his protection that she stayed away. He accepted this though he still wishes that he had more than a blurry image in his head; the only thing he really knew about her was that for some reason she would like for him to know Greek Mythology. Right now he knew more about Greek Mythology than anyone his age should, he found that he felt really bad for the Goddess Hera since her husband cheats on her every chance he gets. Vincent didn't really like womanizers to start with but reading the things Hera's been through really pissed him off for some reason.

It was 11:45 P.M when Vincent started to feel the ground rumbling; he thought nothing off it at first since it was New York and most likely just a heavy truck driving by but the rumbling got worse and as it got worse he started to hear what seemed to be heavy footsteps. He finally got up and went to the door to see what was going on but once he reached the door the rumbling reached its peak and the thumping of footsteps were like drums in his ears. As soon as his hand touched the door knob the door was smashed apart and he was sent flying across the room until he slammed into a wall and slid down to the floor. Vincent hadn't felt this sore since that time he missed a jump while free running and hit his ribs on a brick wall. When he looked up his vision was blurry but he could make out a giant figure standing over him in a menacing way.

Once his vision cleared he saw that the figure had the lower body of a bull, the torso and arms of a super buff man, and the head of a bull complete with horns and a nose ring. His mind went into overdrive at what he was seeing. " _That's a fucking Minotaur, how the fuck is that thing here, how the fuck is that thing real_!?" Vincent screamed in his head. The Minotaur reached down for him but he managed to roll to the side, get up, and run around the Minotaur. Thanks to the house being small the Minotaur had trouble moving around.

" ** _No, ThEy HaVe fOunD YoU too SoON_**!" said a very dark voice in Vincent's head. This cause Vincent to look around for the source of the voice but all he was able to see was his ruined place and the monster. So caught up in finding the voice he wasn't able to dodge the back hand that came from the Minotaur.

Vincent crashed through a wall this time and rolled into the kitchen. It was now official, he was in more pain then he had ever been in his whole life. " ** _Get uP, YOu mUSt LIvE , OnLy TWO moRE MinUtES UnTiL IT iS TiME_**!" said the dark voice.

Vincent was really freaking out now; between the monster trying to kill him, the incredible amount of pain he was in, and now this dark voice he kept hearing he was sure he was losing his mind. "How can this get any worse?" Vincent asked himself out loud. That was when the Minotaur grabbed him by the neck with its big meaty hand and held him up in the air. It reared its fist back ready to end him until it became distracted when the grandfather clock started to ring when it struck twelve. Suddenly Vincent's eyes started to glow bright yellow and two pitch black serpents with yellow eyes came out of Vincent's back and started to attack the Minotaur. " ** _FINALLY_** ** _ThE WOrlD ShaLL onCE AgaIN FeaR THE DARKNESS_**!" screamed the voice in sheer dark joy. The right serpent had razor sharp teeth and was using them to rip huge chunks of meat off the Minotaur. The left serpent didn't have teeth but strong rock like jaws while having a large under bite that it was using to crush the Minotaur's bones and joints in its legs and arms so it couldn't get away.

It wasn't long before the Minotaur was released from its torture as it finally turned into golden dust. Once that happened the serpents turned to Vincent and hissed at him until he heard the voice again. " ** _YOu WiLl bE My GReatEst HosT yEt._** ** _NoT EVeN tHe LiGhT wiLL StaND iN oUr WaY_**!" said the voice in a self-satisfied tone. The serpents then retracted back into Vincent, his eyes returned to normal, and he fell to the floor and laid there as his world was consumed by the darkness. Only after Vincent was fully unconscious did two women run into the house and find him knocked out on the kitchen floor.

"Damnit, we weren't fast enough to reach him before the monster did, Lady Hera isn't going to be happy about this Karen." said the first woman.

Karen was a beautiful woman standing at 5'5 with short black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve red shirt, and blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black running shoes. "I know Sonya but at least he's alive, come on let's get him to the hospital so he can heal up then we can call Lady Hera and ask her what she wants us to do next." said Karen.

Sonya was also a beautiful woman though she was the taller of the two standing at 5'8 with caramel colored skin, deep brown eyes, and long wavy brown hair that reached the center of her back. She wore a white shirt with short sleeves, black jeans, and black sneakers. Sonya quickly agreed with Karen and they both moved closer to Vincent in order to move but were interrupted by another voice.

" **Oi Ladies, don't move the monkey, the Darkness isn't done fixing him up yet**!" said the voice. Sonya and Karen turned to where the voice came from and saw that it came from a two foot tall imp with obsidian black skin, glowing yellow eyes, razor sharp teeth, pointed ears, and sharp claws on its hands. For clothes all it had was a sleeveless shirt designed to look like the British flag and an old timey piolet's cap. The girls were worried right away as they knew what this creature was and knew that if it was here then the Darkness was here as well. They then took another look at Vincent and finally notice that he did have some dark energy flowing around him that seemed to be healing him.

"Oh Gods this isn't good, there hasn't been a Darkness host in over two hundred years so why now? Why him?" asked Sonya with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Answer her questions Darkling!" Karen said with an edge to her voice though the Darkling just seemed to grin at her before it disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared by Vincent.

" **If you must know the Darkness has had other host in the last two hundred years, the problem is that they all died before its power could awaken.** **Do you really think the Darkness would allow the world to go without its presence for so long you foolish children**?" asked the Darkling in a taunting voice. Sonya and Karen wanted to be angry but knew that the Darkling was right, the Darkness was as old as time itself maybe even older and was feared by all no matter if it was a God, Titan, or even a Primordial. The only being that didn't fear the Darkness was Chaos since she too was just as old and just as powerful as the Darkness.

"Sonya call Lady Hera and tell her what's happen and ask her what she wants us to do next." said Karen

"I'm on it." said Sonya as he took out her phone and quickly started to dial Hera's personal number.

 **OLYMPUS**

Hera the Goddess of Family, Motherhood, Women, and Marriage was a drop dead gorgeous woman standing tall at 5'9 with a figure that most mortal women would die, come back to life, and then die again just to have. Her skin was fair with a light tan, she icy blue eyes with defined eyelashes and thin eyebrows, she had full lips with red lipstick on, and her hair reach her waist and was raven black. Her body was amazing with her large and perky DD-cup breasts, slim waist, flat stomach, wide hips, large firm ass, and long legs. She was currently wearing a cream colored dress with gold accents that came down to her ankles, gold bracelets on her wrists, a gold necklace around her neck, a gold tiara in her hair, and gold sandals on her feet.

Hera was currently in her garden watering her flowers while thinking about the only child she had outside of her marriage to Zeus. She could help but shake her head at even the thought of her marriage, more like prison in her mind. Zeus always cheated on her even though she did her best to make sure he was happy he always went to the human world and had affairs. She had long since stopped blaming the women and children for Zeus's unfaithfulness but it still hurt her each time she found out he had an affair. One of her domains was marriage and he was pretty much spitting on it and telling her to be okay with it. Her unhappiness was the reason more and more marriages were ending in divorce, women were being undervalued, and if it wasn't for her sister Hestia sharing the domain of family with her more families would be broken up.

All of that changed slightly though when she decided to create a mortal aspect to live in the human world for a few years and had her son Vincent Brooks. She was fill with unheard of amounts of happiness as she held her son in her arms, he was the perfect combination of her and his father. She raised her son for three years alongside his father like a true family until Zeus made her come back to Olympus; this tore her apart inside as he had done it right as her son was learning to have full conversations, she still remembered how her heart sored when he first called her Mama. In her mind Zeus had stolen her away from her son and she just couldn't forgive him for that. She had two of her hand maidens named Sonya and Karen keep an eye on her son and inform her of everything that went on with him, though she actually cried for a bit when she found out the father of her son had died. Her mortal aspect had actually married the man, Nathan Brooks, and was extremely happy with him, the fact that he was now gone had hit her hard.

It was then that her personal phone started to ring so she reached into the side pocket on her dress since she wasn't going to listen to Aphrodite and keep her phone in her breasts. "Hello you've reached Hera." Hera said into the phone.

"[Hello Lady Hera its Sonya, I'm calling to say that we have a problem.]" said Sonya.

"What problem Sonya? What' going on?" asked Hera with some worry in her voice.

"[A monster found him my Lady, it completely destroyed the house and Vincent is hurt.]" said Sonya.

"Oh Chaos my baby, is he alright? Where are you? What monster dared lay their hands on my baby!?" Hera said in worry before ending in rage with her heart thumping against her chest in both rage and worry.

"[He's fine my Lady, a little banged up but fine. We're still at his house and from the footprints we can safely say it was the Minotaur. But that's not all I have to tell you, the Darkling is here my Lady, Vincent has become the new host for the Darkness.]" said Sonya.

Hera froze hearing this and her heart dropped into her stomach. Her baby was the host of the Darkness; this couldn't be happening it just couldn't be happening. His life was already in danger just because he was a demigod though that doubled because he was her demigod, but now he was in even more danger because he was the host of the Darkness. Her mind was already racing thinking of ways to keep her baby safe from anything that might harm him, she didn't care if Chaos herself came down to earth and tried to harm her baby, she would protect him.

"[Lady Hera, Lady Hear are you still there? Look if you want, Karen and I are demigods and you can send Athena and Ares to-.]" Sonya didn't get to finish as Hera interrupted her.

"IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I WILL SEND YOU AND KAREN TO THE DEEPEST DARKEST PART OF TARTARUS WITH MY BARE HANDS!" yelled Hera as she was trying to keep her power under control so the other Gods didn't become aware. Hera knew it took the combined power of two demigods and two Gods in order to kill a host of the Darkness without fear of the Darkness bringing its host back to life, but she didn't care she just knew that if anybody could control the Darkness it was her baby.

Sonya was scared shitless and Karen was glaring at her for even getting them into this situation, what idiot asks the Goddess of Motherhood to kill her child? Everything was silent as the girls were too scared to speak and Hera was trying to calm down.

"Sonya I'm sorry for yelling at you but never suggest something like that to me again. As of right now I want you to wait until he's healed then take him somewhere safe. Once he wakes up you are to explain things to him without revealing who I am then send him to the camp, after that both of you return to Olympus as I feel I will need your support soon enough." said Hera while taking deep breaths.

"[As you wish Lady Hera.]" said Sonya before she hung up the phone.

Hera hung up her phone as well before going back to watering her flowers while also thinking of ways to keep her baby safe.

 **BACK ON EARTH**

Sonya let out a huge sigh after hanging up the phone while Karen was still glaring at her. She was about to say something until the Darkling started laughing.

" **HAHAHA, oh that didn't sound good at all, but then again what can you expect from trying to kill the boss lady's little monkey HAHAHA**!" laughed the Darkling as even he couldn't believe Sonya had tried that.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right Sonya, Lady Hera loves Vincent dearly and that is why she sent us to watch over him; you asking her that had to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard." said Karen.

"Shut up! Look I get it, it was a stupid thing to say to a mother that just learned that her child was attacked but I panicked; I mean come on the hosts of the Darkness have always caused a lot of problems!" Sonya said in her defense.

"Whatever Sonya, let's just do what our Lady asked of us and get him somewhere safe." said Karen as she moved to pick up Vincent.

The Darkling watched as they lifted the Darkness's new monkey and carried him off. " **Hmm this monkey actually seems interesting maybe I'll call him something other than Monkey. I know I'll call him Boss Monkey HAHAHAHAHA**!" laughed the Darkling.

* * *

Alright everyone that was Chapter 1 of The Demigod Host, please Review and let me and stigma13 know what you think. Until next time remember to listen for when the dragon roars


	2. Explanations and getting to Camp

Chapter 2: Explanations and getting to Camp Half-Blood

Disclaimer: Stigma 13 and I don't own Percy Jackson or anything you may recognize

Vincent woke up with a groan as he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a hotel room and not a good hotel either, it was like one of those motels where people take you to in order to steal your organs. Vincent quickly checked his body but didn't find anything wrong or missing, even his mask was still on.

" **Well look whose finally awake, how you feeling Boss Monkey**?" said the Darkling. When Vincent saw the Darkling he jumped back a bit but calmed down when it didn't move to attack him. " **No need to fear Boss Monkey….you know what fuck it you're just Monkey; anyway I'm here to help**." said the Darkling.

"What the hell are you!?" asked Vincent.

" **I'm an imp, or a goblin maybe, or is it a gremlin, a demon, or maybe something between all four; anyway what the fuck I am is not what is important right now what is important is that I'm called the Darkling I'm here to help you anyway I can.** **Now answer my earlier question**." said the Darkling while scratching his ass.

It took a while for Vincent to collect himself before he finally said something. "I'm fine now but what are you here to help me with?" asked Vincent.

" **Information if you ask the right questions, information gathering if you send me in the right direction, sabotage, spying, and assassination pretty much anything someone in your situation would need**." said the Darkling.

"And what is my situation?" asked Vincent.

" **Before I explain that why don't you tell me what you remember before you went to sleep**." said the Darkling.

"I remember watching TV, then being attack by a fucking Minotaur, and finally I remember two black serpents coming from my back that attacked the Minotaur and they could speak." said Vincent

" **Well then let me explain what the serpents were.** **You see Monkey, in the beginning there wasn't shit, literally, nothing but void and darkness, and that was the way that the Darkness liked it.** **It wasn't until the Oh So Great Chaos decided to say turn on the lights that everything went to shit.** **It started of small at first, a planet here a sun there but the Darkness didn't mind as they were just more things to be consumed by darkness.** **But then there were, fish, bugs, people, cows, and shit just crawling everywhere and you humans started making more and more light.** **Needless to say the Darkness was pissed so pissed that it started to do something that I never thought it would do, in its rage the Darkness started to place itself in human hosts so it could cause havoc in the human world.** **There were many hosts for the Darkness in the past and each one was either a bitch that was too afraid of the Darkness and became its puppet or some asshole that thought they were its master and its power destroyed them from the inside out.** **Now you are the next host of the Darkness and I find myself wondering what kind of host will you be will you be an asshole or will you be a bitch, the choice is yours but you don't have a choice in being the host**." explained the Darkling.

Vincent sat there for a while to let everything he just heard sink in. " _Okay so I was attack by a monster that isn't supposed to actually exist and I'm apparently the host of a being that has been around since before the dawn of time….WHAT THE FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK_!" Vincent screamed in his head. It was then Vincent heard the door to the room start to open and quickly pressed himself against the wall as his eyes started to glow yellow again and the Darkness returned. Once the door fully opened Vincent saw that it was just Sonya and Karen with Sonya holding a black backpack and a duffle bag.

Sonya and Karen paused at the door when they saw Vincent was awake and that he was using the Darkness. " _Damnit I knew we shouldn't have left him alone with the Darkling, who knows what that thing has told him_." Karen thought in a panic. "Vincent calm down it's just us, Karen and Sonya, we're not going to hurt you." said Karen. Both Karen and Sonya watched as the Darkness slowly went back into Vincent and his eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry Karen but I've had a rough night; I was attacked by a fucking Minotaur, woke up in a steal your organs motel, and just learned I'm the host of a being equal to Chaos so sorry if I'm a bit jumpy." said Vincent.

"Well things are about to get a lot more complicated for you Vince, now we don't have a lot of time so I'll make this quick; everything you've read about in Greek Mythology is mostly true with a few lies and alterations here and there. You are a demigod with your godly parent being your mother who couldn't take care of you due to some law that says gods can't take care of their children. To get around this she had us, her hand maidens, watch over you to make sure you were ok and to make weekly reports on how you were doing. Now that a monster has found you it's time for you to go to Camp Half-Blood which is a place where demigods like you can go to train. Now get dressed so we can take you at least half way there." Sonya said as she threw the duffle bag to him.

"Sonya how can you be so insensitive to his situation right now? He just found out a bunch of stuff and now you just dump that on him." said Karen as she couldn't believe Sonya was so insensitive to someone they had been watching since he was a baby.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a lot of time before more monsters come looking for him and we need to get him to the camp. I'm sorry if I seem insensitive but the quicker we get him to camp the quicker he's safe." said Sonya.

"It's alright Sonya I understand, at least I think I understand." said Vincent now wearing the top part of his outfit which was a long sleeved black shirt, a gray T-shirt over that with a red dragon design on it, and an open black leather vest. Also on his hands were black leather gloves and over everything was a black trench coat with red lining on the inside.

" **Wow Monkey, you sure are taking all of this well**." said the Darkling

"I think it all just hasn't set in yet, but anyway let's just go before anything else crazy happens." said Vincent as he walked out the door and into Sonya's and Karen's car.

 **THE NEXT NIGHT**

It was the next night and we currently find Vincent walking in the rain towards Camp Half-Blood. Sonya and Karen had told him that they couldn't take him all the way there because they were very recognizable hand maidens for his mother and he would be in trouble if they found out whom his mother was too soon. That did not make him fill any better about walking in the rain with only his trench coat to keep dry. It took him a while but he finally made it to a large hill with a huge tree at the top but when he was half way up the hill he heard a loud noise at the bottom of the hill, turned around and saw that there was a car crash. Being who he is he went back down the hill to see what he could do to help. When he reached the car he saw a woman with fair skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. She wore black tights, black slip on shoes, and a cream colored blouse and she was currently helping two others get out of the overturned car.

"Hey do you mind if I lend a hand?" asked Vincent. The woman turned to him in shock that he was there but quickly gave her consent. "What's your name?" asked Vincent while helping her pull out the two boys. "I'm Vincent Brooks by the way." said Vincent.

"My name is Sally Jackson and these two are my son Percy and his friend Grover." said Sally.

Percy was a fourteen year old boy with the same skin tone as his mother, short black hair, and sea foam green eyes. He wore black All Stars, blue jeans, a white shirt, and a gray jacket. Grover also had light colored skin, brown eyes, brown curly hair, but his lover half was goat legs covered in brown fur. For clothes all he had was a brown leather vest. Percy was a little groggy but fine while Grover was knocked out.

"A satyr, I guess that means your son is a demigod, whatever let just get to the camp." said Vincent as Sally stared at him for a second before shaking her head and helping her son while Vincent carried Grover.

" **Hey Monkey, you might want to hurry since the beefcake from before is coming**." said the Darkling while appearing out of Vincent's shadow. It scared the shit out of Percy and Sally though Vincent thought it was kind of cool that it could travel through shadows. Vincent looked behind them to see the Minotaur rip the car in half before making its way towards them.

"Shit, we need to move faster!" said Vincent as he, Sally, and Percy ran as fast as they could. It didn't take long for the Minotaur to catch up to them and for Percy and Vincent to get separated from Sally when they dodged the Minotaur's charge. The problem now was that the Minotaur was chasing after Sally while she was yelling for them to keep going and get to the camp.

"Please you got to help me!" said Percy as he looked at Vincent. Vincent was a little conflicted since he knew what Sally was doing but he didn't want to see her get hurt so he nodded to Percy while setting Grover down.

"Drac, take Grover to the top of the hill and keep him safe until I get there." Vincent said to the Darkling which he now named Drac.

" **Drac**?" asked the Darkling.

"Yea, look don't worry about the name for right now just get him to the top." said Vincent before he ran off with Percy to help Sally while Drac went to do his job, by dragging Grover up the hill. When Vincent and Percy made it to where Sally and the Minotaur were they saw that the Minotaur had finally managed to catch Sally and was holding her in the air by her neck.

"I…love you." Sally wheezed out while meeting Percy's eyes before the Minotaur squeezed tighter and Sally disappeared into gold dust.

"NOOOOOO, MOOOOOOM!" yelled Percy in despair.

"GOD FUKING DAMNIT, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Vincent in a rare show of rage for someone who was usually very laid back.

Both Percy and Vincent ran at the Minotaur while it charged at them but this time instead of dodging Percy used its head as a springboard to jump higher and grab onto its right horn. Vincent on the other hand held on to its nose ring and started punching it in the nose. The Minotaur roared in pain while shaking its head around trying to get the boys to let go, but they held on tight while Vincent kept on punching it and Percy started trying to punch it in the eye. After a while the Minotaur was able to shake them off but Percy did break off its horn and Vincent ripped out its nose ring causing the Minotaur to roar in pain.

Percy quickly got up and ran up behind the Minotaur and started stabbing it over and over again with its own horn until the Minotaur backhanded him into a tree. The Minotaur was about to go finish off Percy when it felt something wrong behind it. It slowly turned around only to flinch in fear as it saw Vincent standing there with its bloody nose ring in his hand, his eyes glowing yellow, a sneer on his face, and the Darkness swirling around him. " **YeSsS VIncenT, EMBraCe the DArkNeSS**!" said the Darkness.

Vincent said nothing as he ran towards the Minotaur, the Minotaur actually took a step back in fear while Vincent had the left serpent latch onto the Minotaur's remaining horn and pull him towards the beast and roundhouse kicked it in the head. The kick was stronger than it was supposed to be because the Minotaur actually fell to its side. Vincent wasn't done though as he had the left serpent wrap around the Minotaur's neck and actually lift the huge thing into the air while the right serpent suddenly grew blade like spikes down its spine and then shoved itself down the Minotaur's throat. All that could be heard was the beats' muffled screams of pain as it was torn apart from the inside out in one of the most brutal ways possible. Vincent still wasn't done since after a few moments the serpent burst out of the Minotaur's chest with the Minotaur's heart in its mouth before it swallowed it whole. After that the Minotaur turned to gold dust and blew away with the wind. " **WEll DonE MY host, NevER sHOw MeRCy to ThOsE ThaT WRoNg yOu, MaKE tHEm FeaR the DARKNESS**!" said the Darkness before it returned within Vincent and his eyes returned to normal. Vincent slowly walked over to Percy, through Percy's arm over his shoulder, and helped him up the hill.

" _This is the third fucking time I've walked up this damn hill, I swear if I find the guy whose idea it was to put the camp near this hill I'm going to kick him in the nuts_." Vincent thought to himself.

 **OLYMPUS**

For some reason Zeus felt a chill run down his spine and felt the urge to protect his privates from someone's boot. He quickly shrugged it off and went back to thinking about which woman he should bed next.

 **BACK ON EARTH**

Vincent and Percy finally made it to the top of the hill where he found the Darc waiting for him beside a still knocked out Grover.

" **Nicely done Monkey, you might just not suck at this HAHAHAHA**!" laughed Drac.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to deal with this." said Vincent as he looked pass the tree and saw a valley with a farm house and someone coming towards them only this person had the lower body of a horse. "Yep, way too tired to deal with this." said Vincent before he passed out. Once Vincent passed out the person arrived and showed himself to be a man with light colored skin brown shaggy hair, a thick beard, a brown leather vest, and of course a horse lower body. This man was Chiron, a centaur and the legendary trainer of heroes. He quickly picked up Percy and Grover and laid them across his back while he put Vincent over his shoulder and head towards the camp. Chiron never noticed Dac jumping into his shadow to follow him since the barrier around the camp kept him from just walking in since he was kind of a monster.

" ** _HAHAHAHAHA, I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to the new host, things are really going to be exciting_**!" Drac laughed in his head.

* * *

And that is Chapter 2 of Demigod Host I hope you enjoyed it. Stigma13 and I would like to thank all of you for reading and we want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. We'll try to get chapter 3 out as soon as possible. (Warning: Self promotion coming up) Also be on the lookout for some new stories I've also been writing that I plan to publish soon while also working on updates for my first two stories. Until next time listen for when the dragon roars!


	3. Camp Half-Blood

Disclaimer: **Stigma13** and I don't own anything but Stigma owns the OC

Chapter 3: Camp Half-Blood

Vincent woke up with a groan and a pounding headache as he sat up on the little be he was laying on. He looked around and found that he was in yet another unfamiliar room. " _I really have to stop passing out that shit ain't good for you, though I'm happy no one took my mask off_." Vincent thought to himself as he continued to look around. Vincent found Percy sleeping on a bed next to him and he seemed fine if just a little roughed up. It was then that Drac came up out of his shadow with his usual big creepy grin.

" **Hello there Monkey, did you have a nice nap? Ah it doesn't matter but what does matter is that I'm actually out during the day, can you believe it, this has never happened before! Maybe it has something to do with the blood running through your veins from Mommy**." said Drac.

Before Vincent could respond to Drac the door to the room opened and Chiron walked in. Chiron was about to speak when he saw Drac standing next to Vincent and quickly drew two daggers from his leather vest.

"What are you doing here Monster?" asked Chiron with an edge to his voice.

" **Oh nothing much just checking in on Monkey here and enjoying the sunshine for once without it making me go poof, Hahaha**." said Drac with a laugh at the end showing his amusement with Chiron's enraged face.

"But if you're here and checking on this boy then that means that-." said Chiron as he looked over to Vincent with wide eyes.

" **That's right Pony-boy meet Vincent Brooks, the new host of the Darkness and I've got to say that I can already tell that he'll be interesting**." said Drac with a dark grin.

Something about that grin set Chiron off because the next moment Chiron charged at Drac with his daggers at the ready. But before Chiron's blades could hit their target the Darkness serpents sprang from Vincent's back and wrapped Drac in a protective cocoon and Chiron's blades harmlessly bounced off of them.

"Why are you protecting him Vincent!?" asked Chiron louder than he meant to.

"Well sorry but he's the only one I know of right now that knows what the fuck is going on with me right now and the only one that won't sugarcoat or withhold information from me." said Vincent as the serpents started to unwrap from around Drac but also remained out.

"Son do you have any idea what it means to be the host of the Darkness?" asked Chiron with urgency in his voice.

"NO, I have no idea what it means all I do know is that my mother is a God that left me after I was born because she had to and apparently I'm the host of a being that's been around since Chaos. I have all of this information being thrown at me all at once and I've been given no time at all to process all this while trying not to lose my mind!" said Vincent with passion and rage in his voice that caused his eyes and the

eyes of the serpents to glow.

"You're right, you've already been through alot and me questioning you about things you don't fully understand yet won't help your situation. I'm sorry if I have made you feel anymore stress than you already feel." said Chiron with his eyes and voice soft for the plight of the young man before him.

"Whatever, I'm guessing that we're at Camp Half-Blood so how long was I out?" asked Vincent.

"You haven't been out that long, which is kind of surprising considering what you've been through, but it's morning now and I was just coming to check on you and Percy." said Chiron.

"How did you know his name was Percy?" asked Vincent.

"Well before he came here I was working as a teacher at his school. Now I'll leave you to collect yourself while I get someone to show you around camp." said Chiron

" **Awwww don't go Pony-boy, we still have so much to catch up on**!" said Drac.

"Vincent can you please control your monster." said Chiron with a glare directed at Drac.

"I don't know let me try. Hey Drac shut the fuck up." said Vincent.

" **Bite me Monkey**!" said Drac.

"Well there's your answer." said Vincent. Chiron just shook his head and left the room. "Alright Drac spill it, why does Chiron hate you so much?" asked Vincent.

" **Oh that's simple, you see there's something that almost nobody knows about Pony-boy** **because you won't find it in any history book. Pony-boy once had wife but she was killed by the last host of the Darkness right in front of him; ever since then he's hated the Darkness and since I'm connected to the Darkness he hates me.** " said Drac.

"Well I can't blame him for that, I just hope that with me being the new host that we don't have a problem." said Vincent as the serpents disappeared and he stood up from the bed he was on.

Vincent soon stepped out of the room he was in and saw that he was now looking at the camp. He could see kids of all sizes, races, and ages running around doing different things and even saw a couple of satyrs. Vincent then caught sight of of Chiron coming back with a young woman at his side. Once they got closer Vincent saw that the girl had tan skin, with shoulder length chocolate brown hair, light blue eyes, and a slender frame. For clothes she wore white sneakers, blue jeans, and an orange T-shirt that had Camp Half-Blood written on the front.

"Vincent I'd like for you to meet Silena, she has agreed to show you around while I go and teach some classes." said Chiron before walking off.

" _Well at least I get to have a cute girl show me around_." Vincent thought to himself. "Hey Silena, Vincent Brooks, nice to meet you." said Vincent.

"Silena Beauregard, it's nice to meet you as well. Follow me and I'll show you around." said Silena as she started to walk away with Vincent following her.

Silena showed Vincent much of the camp like the strawberry fields, volleyball court, the nearby lake, the forest that was stocked with creatures, the lunch area, and finally she showed him the cabins.

"Alright Vincent these are the camp cabins where all campers stay while here. There are twelve cabin, one for each Olympian, and you are only allowed to stay in the cabin that belongs to your parent as staying anywhere else would anger the God whose cabin you are trying to stay in. Do you know who your parent is?" asked Silena.

"All I know is that my godly parent is my mother." answered Vincent.

"Then in that case you are what we call undetermined which means your parent has not claimed you yet. Because of this you will be staying in the Hermes Cabin since he is the God of travelers and takes in unclaimed demigods until they are claimed." said Silena.

With that Silena introduced Vincent to Hermes Cabin where he met the head of Hermes Cabin, Luke Castellan. Luke was tall standing at 5'10, lightly tanned skin from being out in the sun, short dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a scar on his right eye. For clothes he wore brown boots, black jeans, and the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Luke seemed like a nice guy but as they were talking the Darkness kept telling that something wrong with Luke and that he was full of darkness. Vincent didn't know if he should trust the Darkness but decided to at least keep an eye on Luke for now.

After that Vincent spent some time getting to know Silena and found out that she was a daughter of Aphrodite though she wasn't all into being pretty all the time like her sisters and some of her brothers, she also liked to work in the pegasus stables. They honestly had a good time together as pretty much all of their time together was spent laughing, though Vincent laughed extra hard when Silena tried and failed to get a peek under his mask. The only really bad thing about camp so far was that Silena's sisters kept flirting with him, and to think he had hoped that by being in camp he'd be done with fangirls.

Right now Vincent is on his own since Silena had some things to take care of but said she meet him later to hang out. As Vincent walked around he found himself drawn towards the front of the camp for some reason, following the feeling brought the the huge tree at the front of the camp. Silena had told him that the tree produced a barrier that protected the camp from monsters and that it was only here because something tragic happened. Vincent slowly approached the tree but as he got closer he felt something off about the tree, like there was something living in it.

Vincent placed his hand on the tree and as soon as he did his eyes flashed yellow for a quick second before he pulled his hand away from the tree.

 **LIMBO**

"Okay that was freaky." said Vincent before he looked around found that everything was in black and white with ghostly apparitions of all the campers walking around. "Oh great, where the FUCK am I now!?" asked Vincent with a yell and a sharp edge to his voice as he was getting sick and tired of all of

this shit happening to him.

" _ **YoU aRe in The WOrld BeTWeen WorLds or LiMBo, a PlaCe the DARKNESS KnOws WeLL**_." spoke the Darkness in Vincent's head.

Before Vincent could respond to the Darkness he heard crying coming from the center of camp. Decided he had nothing better to do until he figured out how to leave he went to see who was crying. Following the sound he arrived in the middle of camp and found a girl that was in color sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face hidden in her knees. From what Vincent could tell she was about his age with shoulder length black hair and fair skin. For clothes she wore black boots, black jeans with the knees cut out, a gray T-shirt, a black leather jacket with chains hanging from the pockets, silver stud earrings, and a spiked leather wristband on her left wrist.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Vincent. " _Well that was a stupid question. She's crying while stuck in limbo, who the hell is okay with that!_ " Vincent thought to himself until he heard the girl mumble something.

"Don't look up, it's not real, don't drive yourself crazy with hope." the girl mumbled to herself. Hearing this Vincent crouched down and plucked the girl on the head. "OW!" said the girl while looking up and rubbing her head thus showing that her eyes were electric blue.

"I'll have you know that I'm am very real and will not have my existence questioned, the last thing I need right now is to disappear because I questioned if I really do exist. Now who are you?" asked Vincent.

The girl sat there shocked for a moment as she couldn't believe that there was actually someone here. After so long of being in this place where she couldn't touch or interact with anything but the tree she had lost hope of ever getting out, yet here in front of her was a strange boy that could actually see and interact with her not to mention he was in color. "My name is Thalia Grace." said the now name Thalia.

And there is Chapter 3, I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I know I never said this before but this is a harem fic so here is the harem list as decided by myself and **Stigma13**.

Silena

Clarisse

Athena

Artemis

Aphrodite

Rhea

Medusa

Arachne

Zoe

Well that's it for now everyone; remember to fav., follow, and Review and if you have any question feel free to ask through PM or Review. Until next time listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	4. Talking to Thalia, Learning more

Disclaimer: **Stigma13** and I don't own anything but **Stigma13** does own the OC

Chapter 4: Talking with Thalia, Learning more

"Well then Thalia Grace, I'm Vincent Brooks and it's nice to meet you." said Vincent.

"It's nice to meet you too Vincent, in fact it's nice to meet anyone in this place." said Thalia.

"Yeah this place is kind of depressing. How did you get here anyway?" asked Vincent.

"I was trying to get to Camp-Half Blood with my friends Grover, Luke, and Annabeth but we were being chased by Cyclopses and I decided to stay back and hold them off so the orders could get to camp. After that I only remember a bolt of lightning hitting me before I died and sending me here." said Thalia.

"Hmmm, Thalia your father wouldn't happen to be Zeus would it?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah he's my dad why? And who is your godly parent?" asked Thalia.

"I don't know who my godly parent is other than they're my mother and I think your dad sent you here in order to keep you from dying, I don't think Zeus would want his daughter in his brother's hands. Especially when he has bad blood with his brother." said Vincent.

"I don't mind that my father kept me from going to Hades but I hate that I'm pretty much in camp with my friends but I can't talk or interact with them. I'm here but I'm not here at the same time, I have to watch as my friends blame themselves for what happened to me and I can't do anything to let them know that it wasn't their fault." said Thalia as she balled up her fists at the feeling of being useless.

Vincent sat there silently in thought, wondering if there was something he could do. " _Hmmm, I wonder if the Darkness can free her from this place_." Vincent thought to himself.

" _ **I CaN, LImbO Is a PLAce WheRE I am LAw anD by ExtEnsIOn so aRe YoU. WE caN rEmoVe heR fROm ThiS pLacE aNd REstorE heR, but wE ARe nOt stRong ENOugh YEt we NEed moRE heARts**_!" said the Darkness in Vincent's mind.

" _Really_?" asked Vincent.

" _ **YeS, wHen We cONsumeD tHaT MOnster'S HeaRT Our STrengTH gREw and WE BecaME sTRonger IN boTH BoDy aND POweR**_!" said the Darkness.

" _I see_." thought Vincent.

"Vincent. Vincent! VINCENT!" yelled Thalia.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Thalia I was deep in thought." said Vincent.

"I'll say, you spaced out on me and then your legs started to fade away." said Thalia.

Vincent you looked down and saw that his legs were a little faded but were solid again now. " _Hmmm, it seems that in order to stay in limbo I need to be focused at least somewhat on being here._ " Vincent thought to himself.

"Thalia, I think I can get you out of here." said Vincent as Thalia's eyes went wide.

"Really, you think so?" asked Thalia with hope in her eyes.

"Well not right now as I'm not strong enough to free you yet, but give me a bit of time and I'll be able to do it." said Vincent.

"Alright but please try to hurry I don't want to be here anymore, oh and also why are you wearing a mask?" asked Thalia.

"You know you're actually the first person to ask me that since I got to camp, but to answer your question

I wear this mask because I like it and it helps keep fangirls away, I still have them but trust me I had a lot more before the mask." said Vincent.

"I'll just take your word for it." said Thalia. After that Thalia and Vincent spent some time just getting to know each other and soon became friends. It's actually been about two hours and now Vincent's legs are starting to fade even though he isn't distracted.

"I guess someone found me and is trying to wake me, I have to go for now Thalia but I'll come back and visit you every now and then while I work on getting you out of here." said Vincent as more of his body started to fade away.

"I'll hold you to that Vincent, see you next time." said Thalia.

 **OUT OF LIMBO**

After Vincent fully faded away he found himself being shook by Silena while pretty much the whole camp was gathered around him.

"Silena, you can stop shaking me now." said Vincent as Silena finally stopped shaking him.

"Sorry but you've just been standing their with your hand on the tree for so long without moving that we got worried about you." said Silena.

"Oh, well I'm fine I was just talking to Thalia." said Vincent but this also caused everyone to pause.

"Vincent, how did you know that name?" asked Chiron.

"I just said that I was talking to Thalia, do you really think I would say that if she didn't tell me her name?" asked Vincent with a deadpan look. It was then that Luke and a girl walked up to Vincent. The girl had

lightly tanned skin, light gray eyes, and blonde hair done in princess curls. She wore the Camp-Half Blood T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. This Girl was Annabeth Chase, a friend of Thalia's that Vincent was told about.

"Thalia is dead, the only way for you to talk to her is if you were-" Luke said with an edge to his voice before he was interrupted.

"She isn't dead, at least not fully, she's stuck in limbo. As for the only I could talk to her, I'm not his son since my godly parent is my mother." said Vincent.

"If that's the case then how were you able to talk to her?" asked a shocked Annabeth.

"...Let's just say that I'm talented and leave it at that for now." said Vincent as he didn't feel comfortable telling everyone about the Darkness.

"Is there a way to help her?" asked Annabeth.

"I might have a way to free her but it won't be ready for a while." said Vincent before Annabeth got really close to him with big hopeful eyes. Vincent had to lean back from how close she was.

"Really! Can you really free her!?" asked Annabeth.

"I believe so but like I said it will take time." said Vincent

"How much time?" asked Luke with conflict in his voice if he should really allow Thalia to be brought out of the tree or not as she might interfere with his plans.

Vincent noticed the conflict in his voice but decided to leave it be for now. "I don't know, she's half dead so it's not just bringing her soul out of limbo that I have to worry about but also restoring her body so that

she doesn't die as soon as she's out. I have the ability to do both but not the pure power needed." said Vincent.

This shocked everyone as the couldn't believe that he had the ability to pull souls out of limbo and restore people's bodies, now they really wanted to know who his godly parent was. Well all of them but Chiron as he already knew that it wasn't his godly parent that gave him these powers, he would have told Mr. D about there being a new host but he was currently on Olympus.

"Vincent you've had long day, why don't go back to the med tent and rest while I bring you some food and talk to you about all of this." said Chiron. Vincent just nodded and went back to the tent while everyone else went back to what they were doing before.

 **IN THE MED TENT**

We find Vincent eating a sub as Chiron paced back and forth. " _Man Chiron needs to calm down_." Vincent thought to himself.

"Vincent you mustn't use your powers so openly, the children aren't ready to know about the Darkness." said Chiron.

"What, I didn't use my powers openly, I didn't know I could enter limbo until I touched Thalia's tree and was just sucked in. I've only been the Darkness Host for a few days Chiron, excuse me for not having this down to an exact science." said Vincent.

"You must try and control it Vincent, it must not corrupt you and the children must not know of it!" said Chiron.

Vincent did not like Chiron's tone but then realized that he was letting his hate for the Darkness get to him and letting his love for the campers dictate his actions. Vincent could kind of understand where Chiron was coming from so he took a deep breath before responding.

"Chiron I know you hate the Darkness but you need to understand that every host that thought that they could control the Darkness, that they were its master, were all destroyed by its power. You need to realized that the Darkness has been around since Chaos and is just as strong, the only real difference I can see between the two is that Lady Chaos doesn't get involved with our world while the Darkness does." said Vincent.

Chiron had to concede to Vincent's point. While he did hate the Darkness he didn't want this young demigod to die just so he could have peace of mind, plus he once saw just how a host would die from the Darkness's power and it was not pretty.

"Another thing Chiron is that I know you care deeply for the campers but they're demigods, you train them to fight monsters so you can't coddle them from what is out in the world. I won't tell them right away about the Darkness as I'm not comfortable with it yet but if I find myself in a situation where I need to use the Darkness then I will." said Vincent.

Chiron just shook his head figuring that this was the best he could get from Vincent and left the tent. As soon as he left Drac popped out of Vincent's shadow.

" **Well Monkey it seems you had an interesting day**." said Drac.

"I did as I found out that I can go to limbo myself and also drag people in and out of limbo." said Vincent.

" **Oh you can do so much more than just that Monkey, you've barely scratched the surface of what you can do as the host**." said Drac with a grin.

"I'm guessing that you're not going to tell me everything I can do are you?" asked Vincent.

" **Of course not Monkey, where would the fun be in that, HAHAHAHA**?" asked Drac as he laughed.

Vincent shook his head at Drac as he should have known Drac would say something like that. It was then that Vincent wondered about something that was bothering him. If the Darkness was as bad as Chiron made it out to be then wouldn't Chaos be trying to kill it, especially since only Chaos seemed to be strong enough to do it on her own. That was when it hit Vincent like a building falling on his head.

" _The Darkness is just as old as Chaos, just as strong, and yet Chaos does nothing about it. OH MY FUCKING GOD….THEIR A THING_!" Vincent thought to himself in alarm then quickly turned to Drac. "Drac, are the Darkness and Chaos a thing?" asked Vincent almost unsure if he really wanted to know.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, well done Monkey you're actually the first being ever to figure it out! You see they are actually husband and wife, that story I told you in the beginning was true but it was just a lovers' spat. They couldn't decide what to do with this universe as the Darkness wanted to keep it dark while Chaos wanted to bring light to it, she brought the light and they had an argument that led to how things are now**." said Drac.

"So I'm the host to Chaos's husband!?" asked Vincent greatly alarmed by this.

" **Only a small piece, if you were the host to the whole Darkness it would have destroyed you in a second. You could never handle all of the Darkness's power**." said Drac.

"Wait you said a small piece, does that mean that the rest is still with Chaos?" asked Vincent.

" **Of course, they had a fight, all couples fight. They're almost like Zeus and Hera with the difference being that the Darkness doesn't cheat on Chaos**." said Drac.

For some reason Vincent really didn't like that comparison and felt really angry at Zeus. He had no idea why though, sure Zeus did some dick things in the past but so did Hera yet he wasn't mad at her. He decided not to think about it as it wasn't important right now. He looked over at Percy who still hadn't woken up yet.

"Man he's been asleep the whole day, I hope he's okay." said Vincent.

" **Oh I'm sure he's fine Monkey, he's just not as sturdy as you, plus seeing your mother kidnapped in front of you is bound to cause mental trauma**." said Drac.

"Wait, kidnapped, are you telling me that his mom isn't dead?" asked Vincent.

" **Well yeah, don't you remember that she turned into gold dust? You humans don't turn to dust until years have passed and you've fully decomposed, no that woman was taken and most likely by a God**." said Drac.

Vincent decided then and there that he would think about all of this later, not to mention tell Percy that his mother isn't dead whenever he wakes up. Vincent left the tent and went over to Hermes Cabin in order to get some rest, he felt that his life from now on would only give him gray hair but he hit age 20. When he reached the cabin he found an open spot on the floor and couldn't help but think that either Hermes really need to learn to use a condom or the other Gods really needed to start claiming their kids more often.

* * *

Alright everyone that was chapter 4 of Demigod Host, I hope you enjoyed it.

harem

Thalia, Silena, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Artemis, Medusa, Arachne, Rhea, Athena, Zoe

I would like to say sorry to all the Thalia fans as she was always in the harem but I just forgot to put her name on the list in the last chapter. Anyways remember to fav, follow, and Review! I'll see you next time and remember to listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	5. Camp Activities and Claiming

Disclaimer: **Stigma13** and I don't own anything you may recognize

Chapter 5: Camp Activities and Claiming

The next day Percy Jackson finally woke up from his long nap and was having things explained to him by Chiron. Percy was down for a while believing that his mom was dead until Vincent told him that she was stolen and therefore still alive. This calmed Percy down enough to go on a tour of the camp with Annabeth, Vincent went with him so that hopefully he could run into Silena without looking like he was actively trying to find her.

As they walked around camp Vincent noticed Percy taking small glances at Annabeth before quickly looking away. Vincent found it amusing while thinking about helping Percy out a bit, Percy seemed like a good kid and Annabeth was pretty, not his type but a pretty good match for Percy in his opinion. When they got to the cabins Percy didn't make the greatest impression when he was introduced to the Hermes Cabin. Vincent found it funny, Annabeth not so much.

"You need to do better Percy." said Annabeth.

"Excuse me?" asked Percy.

"I can't believe I thought you were the one." said Annabeth.

"Whoa Annabeth, you're moving kinda fast aren't you I mean you two just met." said Vincent causing both Annabeth and Percy to blush.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that any of us would kill to get the chance that you and him got." said Annabeth.

"You mean the chance to get killed?" asked Percy.

"To face a well known monster, that's what we train for. If we can kill a monster or complete a quest then our parents will notice us more, our godly parents." said Annabeth, she added the last part because Percy looked confused. "You two have done that since you have your spoils of war from the monster you killed, Percy has that horn which is still in the Big House and Vincent had that nose ring but his godly parent took that already." said Annabeth.

"Well look what we have here, newbies." said a new voice. The three turned and saw that the voice belonged to a rather tall girl with fair skin, deep brown eyes, messy pale brown air, a strong but still feminine build, long legs, CC-cup breasts, and a toned ass. for clothes she wore black combat boots, black jeans, and a long sleeved, orange, Camp Half-Blood shirt under a brown vest. Behind the girl were three boys that looked similar to her.

"Clarisse, why don't you just go polish your spear." said Annabeth with annoyance clear in her voice.

"Sure thing Princess, I want my spear to be nice and shiny for when I run you through this Friday." said to the now named Clarisse.

" _If she was a guy that would have sounded so wrong_." Vincent thought to himself.

It was then that Annabeth said a curse in Greek that meant "Go to the crows". Percy didn't know how he understood what Annabeth had said but Vincent figured it was because they were children of Greek Gods so they naturally understood Greek.

"We'll pulverize you!" said Clarisse with a glare. "Who are these losers?" asked Clarisse when she looked at Percy and Vincent.

"Percy Jackson, Vincent Brooks, meet Clarisse La Rue. She's a daughter of Ares." said Annabeth.

"Ares...you mean the War God?" asked Percy while Vincent tried to remember where he heard that name before.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" asked Clarisse.

"No….it explains the smell." said Percy. Vincent looked at Percy like he was stupid, you didn't just go around insulting people's parents, especially when the parent you are insulting is a God.

"Wait, Clarisse, now I remember where I know your name from. You're Silena's friend, she told me about you yesterday." said Vincent.

"Oh so you're the dude Silena was hanging with yesterday, she said you wore a mask but I didn't take her seriously." said Clarisse.

"Yeah that's me and trust me when I say that the mask is for a good reason." said Vincent.

Clarisse simply nodded before turning back to Percy. "And as for you Prissy." said Clarisse before she was interrupted by Percy.

"It's Percy." said Percy.

"Whatever it's time for your initiation ceremony." said Clarisse as she grabbed Percy in a headlock and dragged him off towards the bathrooms with her brothers following.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Annabeth asked Vincent. She also wondered why Clarisse didn't take Vincent too since he was technically new but figured it was because he didn't insult her and he was cool with Silena.

"Oh yeah sure, Hey Clarisse, have you seen Silena?" asked Vincent. He knew this wasn't what Annabeth ment but Percy did kind of have it coming.

"She's at the stables!" Clarisse yelled back to him.

"Thanks! Well Annabeth I'll see you and Percy later I'm going to go hang out with Silena. Also tell Percy it's rude to insult someone's parent." said Vincent as he walked away.

Vincent spent the rest of the day hanging out with Silena and later Clarisse, after she got cleaned up when Percy somehow caused the toilets in the bathroom to explode and soak everyone but him. How that didn't give anyone a hint to who his godly parent is was beyond Vincent but he decided to just let it go. Vincent found himself having a great time with Silena and Clarisse, they both kept trying to get his mask off but they always failed but the three of them laughed about it. That night while everyone was at the bonfire Vincent was in limbo talking with Thalia, he had decided to keep talking to her so that she wouldn't be lonely anymore.

 **FRIDAY NIGHT DAYS LATER**

A couple days have passed and Vincent and Percy can honestly say they've been enjoying their time at camp. Vincent hung out with Percy, Annabeth, and even Grover though he still spent most of his time with Silena and Clarisse. Other than hang out with friends the two boys participated in camp activities and learned a lot about themselves. Both of them were good with swords though Percy needed a perfectly balanced one while Vincent just didn't feel right using any of the swords he was provided.

When it came to archery Vincent did well but he wasn't as good as the Apollo kids, Percy on the other hand almost shot off Chiron's tail. Vincent was glad Drac wasn't around to see that or else the little darkling would have been laughing his ass off. When it came to racing with the Wood Nymphs Vincent did better than Percy and actually came close to beating the nymph a few times because of his parkour training and running away from fangirls but still lost to the Wood Nymph in the end, this hurt both Vincent's and Percy's pride at losing a foot race to a tree but she explained that she was so fast due to having to run away from horny Gods. When she asked how Vincent got so fast he simply told her about his fangirls, lets just say that the nymphs and Vincent found that they had a deep connection when came to running away from crazy, horny, people.

With rock climbing once again Vincent had the advantage thanks to his parkour skills, though the lava and fire did make for an interesting twist. Forging with Hephaestus Cabin showed that Percy was not very good at it if the heavy and crooked sword he made was anything to go by. Vincent wasn't that much better but at least his was usable for a short time, though he did plan on practicing since he found weapon making to be cool. When it came to anything water related such as diving, swimming, and canoeing then Percy was unstoppable while Vincent was simply average. Vincent also found all of this to be giant clues as to who Percy's godly parent was and for the life of him couldn't figure out how no one else saw it.

Right now though we see the boys getting armored up for the game of Capture the Flag. Since they were in Hermes Cabin they were on a Athena's team along with Demeter's cabin, Apollo's Cabin, and Dionysus Cabin while Ares Cabin had everyone else.

Annabeth assigned the two boys to guard the creek in order to prevent them from being flanked, Percy saw this as them being brushed off to the side while Vincent saw it for what it was, they were being used as bait. Now Vincent understood that leaders sometimes had to make tough decisions, such as sacrificing soldiers, but she could have at least told them or maybe said that they were to distract Clarisse so that she wasn't focused on the flag. Vincent gave Annabeth an A for the plan but an F for considering her soldier's feelings about being sacrificed, especially if said soldier survives being sacrificed and has ill will towards their leader. Then you have a traitor just waiting to happen.

"Man this is boring." said percy.

"I know but it's an important job." said Vincent. " _Though I may reconsider teaming up with Annabeth again if this is how she does things_." Vincent thought to himself.

"Important job? We're the furthest away from the flag while everyone else is either fighting to get the flag or fighting to defend it." said Percy.

"Just think about it Percy and you'll see that we kind of have the most important job….or at least I hope you'll figure it out." Vincent said before muttering the last part to himself. Vincent had learned that Percy wasn't much of thinker, he prefered to just follow his gut and leave thinking to someone else.

A couple of minutes passed before they heard something from the forest until out came Clarisse and three of her brothers. "There he is, crush Prissy!" said Clarisse completely ignoring Vincent's presence.

"Well at least now you won't be board since your date is here, you lucky bastard….why is it the dense guys always get the best girls?" said Vincent before asking the last part to himself though he said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Lucky? And hey I'm not dense!" said Percy.

"And I'm not his date!" yelled Clarisse. " _Does he really think Prissy is lucky for having my attention right now_?" Clarisse asked herself in thought with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. Clarisse's brothers would have laughed if they weren't worried about Clarisse punishing them for it later.

"Well anyway I'll leave Clarisse to you and I'll take her brothers. Come on boys let's leave these two to their makeout session." said Vincent as he walked away to another area that was far enough away so Percy and Clarisse could fight but close enough to help out if he needed to. The three brothers followed Vincent while snickering at what he said since they knew he was kidding, Clarisse did to but she still didn't like the implication.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKEOUT!" yelled Percy and Clarisse at the sametime. This just caused Vincent and the brothers to openly laugh at the two, the brothers knew they were going to pay for it later but it was worth it to them.

After that little exchange Percy and Clarisse started to fight, or to be more accurate Clarisse started to thrash Percy. Vincent wasn't doing much better but at least he wasn't getting knocked around, those martial arts lessons really came in handy for his spacial awareness. Though the best he could do was hold the boys off and keep them from helping Clarisse gang up on Percy, it was 3 vs. 1 after all and he was using a sword he wasn't comfortable with.

Things changed for Percy though once he got into the water and suddenly started to actually put up a fight against Clarisse, he even broke her spear though Vincent felt that was a bad idea. He turned out to be right as Clarisse completely lost her shit and tried to beat the shit out of Percy with her fists and what was left of her spear. This backfired because her rage had caused her attacks to become sloppy and uncoordinated.

Suddenly they heard someone running through forest before they saw Luke run into the clearing holding the other team's flag.

"STOP HIM!" yelled Clarisse but it was too late as Luke ran across the boundary and the flag changed color showing that they had won. "NOOOO!" yelled Clarisse. Chiron then blew the horn and then declared Team Athena the winner.

Everyone came into the clearing and those on Team Athena started to cheer then Annabeth suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow, you actually did pretty good." said Annabeth.

"You planned all of this out didn't you?" asked Vincent.

"Of course, Athena always has a plan." said Annabeth.

"Wait, you mean you purposely used me as bait!" yelled Percy.

" _Wow, it took you until it was over to figure it out_." Vincent thought to himself.

Annabeth was about to say something until they heard a loud growl coming from the trees. They turned to the sound and found a large Hellhound glaring down at them, or more specifically, at Percy. Percy stood there frozen as the Hellhound lept at him and would have pinned him to the ground if Vincent hadn't tackled him out of the way.

"Get your head out of the clouds Percy, this is no time to freeze up." said Vincent as he quickly got up and faced the Hellhound with Percy quickly following.

" _ **TAke iTS HEarT, ITs pOwER wiLL HelP us GrOw**_." said the Darkness in Vincent head. Vincent didn't want to use the Darkness in front of everyone, but on the other hand if he wanted to help Thalia then he needed to get the power to do so just like whenever he went into the fully stocked forest. Vincent really didn't know what to do right now.

Vincent and Percy tried to fight the Hellhound with their swords but it kept avoiding their attacks but it did manage to land an attack on Percy's arm and Vincent's chest. Though both boys were already healing due to Percy standing in water and the Darkness healing Vincent.

" _ **StOP heSItaTiNG! IF yoU wISh tO SaVE YOur FrIeND THen YoU MusT dO whAT Is NEceSSary**_!" said the Darkness in Vincent's head.

The Hellhound knocked Vincent away and moved in on a tired Percy. Vincent didn't understand why no one was doing anything or why Chiron was just watching but he didn't have time to think about it. He knew what he had to do in order to get Percy out of this mess and to save Thalia later. Vincent's eyes then started to glow yellow and the black serpents grew out of his back, scaring the shit out of everyone.

The Hellhound moved in to finish off Percy but before it could one of Vincent's serpents wrapped around it and slammed it into the ground multiple times. After the fifth slam the second serpent wrapped around the Hellhound as well and together they ripped the Hellhound in half at the waist but before the body could dissolve into dust one of the serpents dove into its chest and ripped out the heart and ate it. Once that was done Vincent pulled the Darkness back in and his eyes returned to normal.

Everything was quiet as they stared at Vincent, most of them in fear. Vincent just stared back at them, he knew they would be afraid but he also knew that he needed to get stronger in order to bring Thalia out of the tree. Besides if they stopped hanging with him just because of the Darkness then they weren't his friends anyway.

Vincent saw that Percy had gotten a few scratches and started walking towards him. Percy seemed nervous but he didn't move away when Vincent got close to him like everyone else did. "Are you alright Percy?" asked Vincent.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, but what was that?" asked Percy.

"That is complicated but I'll tell you later." said Vincent.

Percy nodded and the both of them stepped out of the water, but as soon as he did he felt weak and and exhausted. Suddenly a light shined above his head, everyone gasped when they saw the symbol that appeared, a trident.

"The immortals, I thought it would be Zeus." said Annabeth.

"Really!? Since when was Zeus good at anything water related and caused toilets to explode?" asked Vincent with a deadpan, Annabeth looked away with a blush on her cheeks in embarrassment for not taking that into consideration.

Just then a light started to shine but this time over Vincent's head and this time the symbol was a pink peacock feather. This made everyone shit their pants as they never expected HER to have a demigod. Vincent looked up at the symbol and was shocked himself though he did have a small smile since he recognized the symbol from the books he read.

"I could have sworn that you were a child of Hades." said Annabeth. Once again Vincent deadpanned at her but couldn't say anything since some of the male gods were known to change into women and the Darkness did look like something a child of Hades would use.

Chiron came out of his shock and slowly walked forward towards the boys and bowed to them, slowly everyone else started doing the same.

"It is determined!" said Chiron.

"What's determined, what does this mean?" asked Percy.

"Our parents Percy, they finally claimed us." said Vincent.

"All hail Percy Jackson! Son of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Storm Bringer, Father of Horses, and Lord of the Sea. All hail Vincent Brooks! Son...of Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Family, Patron of Women, and Queen of Olympus." said Chiron even though he hesitated to announce the son of Hera part.

"Hail Percy Jackson! Hail Vincent Brooks!" said the campers.

* * *

Well there you have Chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. The boys now know who their parents are and everyone in camp knows Vincent has some kind of dark power, we'll see what happens when they learn what the darkness is in the next chapter. Also I would like all of you to know that with permission from **Stigma13** , we are issuing a challenge of making a reading of this story. Anyone who would like to take the challenge all you have to do is PM either me or **Stigma13** and we'll tell you the rules of the challenge.

Harem:

Thalia, Silena, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Artemis, Medusa, Arachne, Rhea, Athena, Zoe

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Years to you all.


	6. Reactions

Hey guys it is the 3headed-dragon and I'm back with Chapter 6 for this story. I know I've been gone from this story for a long time but that's because I had a serious case of writer's block when it came to this story and I was working on new stories.

Disclaimer: Stigma 13 and I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 6: Reactions

Olympus was in pure chaos at the moment as all the minor Gods ran around in a panic and thunder roared through the air none stop. The reason for all of this was that word had spread quickly that not only did Hera of all Goddesses have a demigod, but said demigod was the newest host of the Darkness. None were able to believe that Hera had actually cheated on Zeus though most didn't blame her, it was just the shock that the Goddess of Marriage had an affair that took everyone by surprise. For now though let's go to the Throne room where all the Gods have gathered to talk about the recent claiming.

"HOW COULD YOU HERA, YOU ARE MY WIFE AND YET YOU DARE TO HAVE A DEMIGOD!" yelled Zeus as he was obviously pissed about Hera having a child. Zeus stood at 6'1 with fair skin, electric blue eyes, long white hair, and a muscular build. For clothes he wore a simple toga with brown sandals.

"I don't want to hear that from you as you should remember the fact that you are my husband and yet you have more children outside of our marriage than you've given me inside our marriage." said Hera with a calm yet irritated voice.

"That doesn't matter, we'll talk about this more after I kill that-" Zeus didn't get to finish his sentence as he suddenly found it hard to breathe with Hera's hand around his throat. Her eyes were glowing bright red as a sign of her rage from the mere idea of Zeus even touching her son.

"You will not touch my son, if you do then I will make you reform over and over again until even Mother Rhea doesn't recognize you." said Hera with her voice filled with rage and the promise of pain. "This goes for all of you! Unless my son does something to warrant it you will leave him be! Now we will all sit down and talk about this rationally and act like the centuries old beings we are rather than children!" said Hera as she glared everyone else while still choking Zeus.

No one had the courage to argue with Hera right now and simply nodded to Hera before taking their seats. They were all very tense as neither of them wanted Hera to direct her anger at them. Once everyone was seated Hestia the Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family walked up to Hera. Hestia was beautiful woman with fair skin, deep brown eyes, and long chocolate brown wavy hair. For clothes she wore brown robes that covered her entire body and hid her figure leaving only her hands, face, and feet exposed. "Sister, perhaps you should put our brother down so that we can talk." said Hestia gently as she saw their shared brother starting to turn blue.

Hera carelessly threw Zeus into his throne before taking her seat beside him. "Now you may ask me any question you would like or state a concern you may have." said Hera.

"Sooo….I have a new little brother." said Apollo being the first brave soul to speak after Hera's show of rage. Apollo was a handsome young man with lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and an athletic build. For clothes he wore short sleeved red button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, khaki shorts, and sandals.

"Technically yes, he would be your half brother." said Hera.

"Where has he been all this time?" asked Demeter. Demeter was a beautiful woman with fair skin, long blonde hair the same color as wheat, green eyes, a slender build, wide hips, a round ass, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a green dress, a dark cape, brown sandals, a crown of woven wheat.

"He lived with his father until he died, at that point he lived on his own and I had my handmaidens act as his legal guardians." said Hera.

"Did he know about you at all?" asked Poseidon. Poseidon was a handsome man with lightly tanned skin, sea green eyes, black hair and beard, and a strong build. For clothes he was currently wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, jean shorts, and brown sandals.

"From what I know he knew that I loved him and that I wished I could be with him, but he never knew I was a Goddess or which Goddess. I raised him for 3 years alongside my husband before being taken away from him so he most likely doesn't remember me too much." said Hera a little sad at the end.

"You know it is against the laws for us to raise our children Hera, especially such an abomination." said Zeus. Zeus then suddenly found a blade of celestial bronze pressed up against his throat, it was close enough to cause a bit of his ichor to drip.

"This is your last warning Zeus, say something like that again and I WILL force you to reform." said Hera with her eyes glowing once again in her rage.

Zeus was scared beyond belief as he never thought that Hera would pull a weapon out on him. She always threatened him before but never made good on any of it. Now though because of this one boy that should have never existed she was actually holding a sword to his throat and he could see the seriousness in her glowing eyes. Everyone else was afraid as well, it had been so long since they have seen Hera this angry and even then it wasn't directed at one of them. No one wanted to even move as they were afraid that Hera would turn on them. Slowly Hera removed her sword from Zeus's throat and her eyes returned to normal.

"Like I said I had made myself mortal when I had my son therefore I technically I didn't cheat on you. And the laws say that we can't interfere with their decisions and future glory, there is nothing against the rules about us simply loving and raising our children. The point of the law is to keep us from controlling our children and picking a path for them, if we simply love them and support any path they wish to take then it would be fine for us to raise them." said Hera.

"Wait, really!?" asked Apollo with hope in his voice. There had been a couple of his kids he wanted to be there for but stayed away because of the laws, if all he had to do to be in his kids' lives was not be a controlling dick then you bet your ass he would do it.

"Yes, the only reason most of you didn't realize this is because Zeus keeps saying that you can't raise your children. The truth is he can't raise his children because he's too controlling and would push them to be what he wants them to be." said Hera. "Now would anyone else like to say something?" asked Hera.

"Is he safe to have around others?" asked Artemis. Artemis was a beautiful woman with fair skin, silver eyes, shoulder length red hair, and athletic but feminine build, long toned legs, wide hips, a toned ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black combat boots, dark green cargo pants, a short sleeved green shirt, a brown leather jacket, and black fingerless gloves. She really didn't want to be the one to bring this up after Hera's show of rage but it was a valid question.

"If you're worried about the Darkness then you have nothing to worry about, Vincent is a sweet boy with a strong will so the Darkness won't corrupt him." said Hera.

"If you believe in him sister then I shall trust your judgement." said Demeter.

"We'll all trust your judgement sister, I'm sure Vincent will do well." said Hestia.

 **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Vincent was standing outside of his mother's cabin, one of the few cabins in camp that never had a camper stay in it. It was truly a grand cabin with marble pillars and a gold trim. Taking a deep breath Vincent opened the door and walked inside, he found that it was just as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. He noticed that there were pictures of him as a baby on the walls but what really caught his attention was the picture of Hera holding him as a baby and smiling at him. Vincent could clearly see the love in her eyes and the care that she held him with, it made him happy to have visual proof that his mother loved him. Walking further into the cabin Vincent soon came across a door with his name on it in ancient Greek, opening the door he saw that it was his bedroom.

The bedroom was really nice and big with a king size canopy bed with silk sheets, a work desk off to the side, an attached master bathroom, a peacock was sitting in the corner, and sitting off to the side of the bed on a display stand was what looked to be a sheathed traditional Japanese chokuto with a note under it. Picking up the note Vincent read it.

{Dear Vincent

I'm pretty use learning that I am your mother was pretty shocking, but it's true that I am your mother. The first thing I want you to know is that I love you and I always have, I loved you the moment I found out I was pregnant. The next thing I want you to know is that I'm sorry for leaving you, I didn't want to but your step-father forced me back to Olympus. The 3 years I spent raising you alongside your father were some of the happiest times of my life, the only thing I regret is being taken away from you. I know you are the newest host of the Darkness and I don't care about that, you are still my son and you have my full support and faith. I would like to tell you some perks you have by being my demigod but since you are my first demigod I don't know what you could have inherited from me so I guess we'll find out together. Now I'm sure you're wondering about the sword on the display stand, that is a very special blade that I had your brother Hephaestus make just for you. It's made from a combination of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and the nose ring of the Minotaur and the sheath can actually turn into a rifle once you unsheath the blade. If you're wondering what celestial bronze and Imperial gold are, they are magical metals that can help you kill monsters as normal metal won't work, though you should know that these metals are very prideful metals and therefore will pass right through normal mortals like an illusion. There is also a rune engraved on the sheath that will allow it fire an infinite amount of celestial bronze bullets, though after 6 shots there will be a 10 second cool down period so that it can "reload" so to speak. This weapon doesn't have a name as I felt it was best to allow you to do that and be sure to thank your brother for making it for you. Be careful my son as the world is a very dangerous place and I just want you to be safe, the peacock in your room will allow you to instantly send messages to me anytime you wish, her name is Flora, be sure to treat her well.

Love your mother, Hera}

Vincent smiled as he finished reading the note from his mother, though it did piss him off to learn that she only left because Zeus made her. He decided to think about that at another time so he could inspect his new weapon. Picking it up he found it to be much lighter than he was expecting it to be, unsheathing the blade he found that it was straight with a single edge and mostly gold in color with a bronze edge. He took a few test swings with the blade and found that unlike the other swords he had used this felt right in his hand. Vincent then inspected the sheath/rifle which was gray and black in color, it had his mother's symbol on the side, and on the very bottom was the rune she was talking about. He shifted it into its rifle mode and found it to be rather cool, though he would have to practice shooting with it. Looking at the 2 in 1 weapon Vincent decided to name the sword Hera's Grace and name the sheath/rifle Hera's Rage. Turning Hera's Rage back into its sheath form and sheathing Hera's Grace.

Vincent then walked out of his cabin with his weapon in hand and headed for Thalia's tree so he could talk to her about what happened. On his way to the tree Vincent noticed that a lot of the campers were either looking at him strangely or trying to avoid him all together, he couldn't really blame them since his mother was never supposed to have a demigod and no doubt the Darkness freaked them all out. Reaching Thalia's tree Vincent place his hand on the tree and entered Limbo.

 **LIMBO**

"Hey Vincent, welcome back." said Thalia as she saw Vincent appear.

"Hey Thalia, man you would not believe the day I have had." said Vincent.

"Why, what happened?" asked Thalia.

"Well we were playing capture the flag but when the game was over a Hellhound attacked me and Percy though I did manage to kill it." said Vincent surprising the hell out of Thalia.

"How did you do that?" asked Thalia.

Vincent sighed but decided that he might as well tell her. His eyes started to glow yellow and the serpents came from his back. "I used this to kill the Hellhound, it's also how I plan to get you out of here." said Vincent.

"What the hell is that and how can it help!?" asked Thalia as she took a step back.

"It's called the Darkness, it's an ancient being that's been around since Chaos, I'm apparently its new host. As for how it can help, well here in Limbo its word is law and with me being it's host I have complete control over this place including the ability to bring people in and out of Limbo. By feeding the Darkness the hearts of monsters I can gain enough power to pull you out of Limbo." said Vincent.

"Really, are you actually telling me that with the Darkness you can pull me out of here!?" with hope shining bright in her eyes.

"Yes, but I don't have the sheer power needed to do so which is why I need to feed it the monster hearts." said Vincent.

"Well what are you waiting for, get out there and stuff this Darkness full of monster hearts and get me out of here!" said Thalia.

"I'm working on it Thalia, I've been in the fully stocked forest alot killing the monsters in there but I still don't have enough power to free you yet, not to mention that once you're out I have to restore your body." said Vincent.

"Why do you have to restore my body?" asked Thalia.

"You were half dead before you were brought here, if I just pull you out there is a good chance that you'll die. I need to pull you out then quickly heal you of your past injuries." said Vincent.

"Fine, let's just move on from this until to have the power to free me. What happened after you killed the Hellhound?" asked Thalia.

"Percy was claimed as the son of Poseidon and then I was claimed as well." said Vincent.

"Why am I not surprised he broke the oath as well, and let me guess you're the son of Hades after he decided to try life out as a woman?" asked Thalia.

"No I'm still not a child of Hades, I'm actually the son of Hera." said Vincent.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, oh Gods that's a good one Vincent, hahahaha. Oh I needed a good laugh like that, but seriously who is your godly parent?" asked Thalia after she calmed down from laughing.

"I'm serious, Hera is my mother. Here is a note she wrote for me as proof." said Vincent handing her the note. Thalia couldn't believe what she was reading and couldn't help but look at Vincent in pure shock. "I know, I couldn't believe it either." said Vincent.

"Damn, you know it's actually pretty cool that you're the only demigod of Hera. It's also really cool that you have a sword and a gun as a weapon." said Thalia.

"Thanks Thalia and yeah it is pretty cool." said Vincent. The 2 of them continued to talk for a while before Vincent had to leave, before he left Thalia tried to pull his mask down but he dodge her. "Hahah, nice try Thalia but you'll have to try harder than that!" laughed Vincent before disappearing.

"Damnit Vincent, I will see what you're hiding under there!" said Thalia.

* * *

Alright guys there you have chapter 6, I hope you liked it. Vincent's weapon is based off of Wilt and Blush from RWBY for those of you that need a better idea of what it is. The next chapter will be the start of the quest.

harem

Thalia, Silena, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Artemis, Medusa, Arachne, Rhea, Athena, Zoe

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
